deadmanwonderlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Ekō Kaidō
Ekō Kaidō is an ex-Defense Force soldier who is an acquaintance of Makina. He assisted Makina in overthrowing Tsunenaga Tamaki and destroying Deadman Wonderland. He is now a journalist. Background Sometime in the past, Ekō joined the Special Forces. There, he met Makina, Kashima Toraichi and Bonbu. He was probably training for war photograph. During his time there, he still had a band-aid over his nose, so it is likely that he got his scar then. Makina asks him to have some equipment related to Scar Chain made and bring it to her in Deadman Wonderland. Ekō has a University Lab create said equipment for him. Appearance Ekō has maroon, messy hair that is combed to the back. He has a small goatee. He also has a long scar over his nose, that he gained during his time in the Special Forces. He dressed in a Hawaiian shirt that is unbuttoned, with a plain white shirt under it. He is always seen with his camera hanging from his neck. Personality The most obvious personality trait that Ekō possesses, is his love for women. He is very flirtatious and takes every chance to suck up to a woman. His main target is Makina, but he has also made advances toward Minatsuki Takami. Makina mentions that he has problems with his personality. Chapter 27 As an ex-soldier, Ekō can be calm and collected. When necessary, Ekō can be a kind and serious individual. Chapter 48 Plot Forgeries Arc Ekō is first mentioned by Makina in chapter 27. He and Makina are seen discussing Tsunenaga Tamaki and the Forgeries. Revolt Arc Ekō, alongside Kashima and Bonbu, is seen driving equipment to Deadman Wonderland for Makina. He appears before Makina and they vaguely discuss their past. Ekō begins to say inappropriate things that upset Makina and she takes him down. He later sits down and discusses the equipment Makina had him make as well as Scar Chain. Kashima and Bonbu soon arrive and interrupt their discussion by attacking Makina, testing her. After the scuffle, Makina states that they are now members of the Deadman Wonderland Special Hunting Force and that they'll move once their route has been decided upon. He is again seen, later on, waiting for Makina to come up with a route. He is also present during Makina's speech to the Deadman Wonderland guards. He later assists Makina in her fight against the Forgeries. We soon see him assisting in the attack on Tsunenaga Tamaki. Later, Ekō is seen in a hospital with Kashima and Bonbu discussing the operation. Return to Deadman Wonderland Arc Before Operation Mother-Gizmo Reinforcement, Ekō met with the others while they grouped up. Upon arrival, the group is greeted by the Wretched Egg who turns out to be Shiro. Later, after Shiro leaves, Ekō is seen discussing Sorae Igarashi and their mission. Ekō is later seen comforting Makina while the others go off to search for Ganta Igarashi and Kiyomasa Senji. Ekō stays behind while the others have their final battle with Hagire Rinichirō. When Hagire was killed by Ganta, Shiro used this opportunity to destroy the Mother Goose System and regain her true powers, which she quickly displays by destroying half of the island. As the building they were in starts to collapse on them, Ekō and the others resurface to take the Deadmen back and escape. Trivia * In chapter 27, Ekō is seen using the ID Number 020-7931-81813. References de:Ekō Kaidō Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Manga Only Characters